Ape Escape 3
Ape Escape 3, known in Japan as Saru Get You 3 ( ), is the third main installment of the Ape Escape franchise, released on the PlayStation 2. Synopsis The story begins when Specter, the Pipo Monkey's Leader, finding a Monkey Helmet and hiring the human scientist Dr. Tomoki to aid him in his evil plans. They establish TV stations protected by the Freaky Monkey Five where they plan to broadcast TV shows worldwide. The television shows that are broadcast on every television put every human on the planet except for the twins Kei, Yumi, their aunt Aki, and Natalie into a mindless trance. When Natalie informs Kei and Yumi that Spike, Jimmy and the Professor were all infected by the television show, they go out to catch the monkeys and thwart Specter and Dr. Tomoki. Their mission was to go to every movie set and capture all the monkeys there and destroy the satellite there. Kei and Yumi easily capture White Monkey, Blue Monkey, and Yellow Monkey. When they reach the TV Station where Pink Monkey is, Kei and Yumi's attempts to capture her fail and she escapes. They manage to capture Red Monkey afterwards. When they reach Tomoki City, Tomoki challenges them to a battle in his giant Tomo-King robot. Tomoki, after being defeated by Kei and Yumi, and being humiliated by Specter, lets them take his rocket to space to defeat his former partner. Once they reach Specter's outer space base of operations: Space Station SARU-3, they capture all the monkeys and deactivate the movie sets on their way to Specter. When they reach Specter, he tells them his plan about how he will use his space station to cut the earth in half and keep half of it for the monkeys (leaving the other half, originally meant for Tomoki, to the humans). However, he is unaware that it will end up destroying the planet. Afterwards he gets in his new King Gorillac Mech and tries to activate his plan. After they defeat and capture Specter, Dr. Tomoki reminds the twins that the Chop Rocket is still on a crash course to Earth. Dr. Tomoki gives Kei and Yumi a rocket to escape from the satellite, leaving Tomoki to sacrifice himself to deactivate the Twin Heavens. During the credits, it is revealed that he survived by unknown means. Shortly after Specter is defeated however, Pink Monkey releases him and the rest of the Freaky Monkey Five, leaving them to be caught again in extremely similar missions. Kei and Yumi then proceeds to capture the Freaky Monkey Five, and all of the remaining monkeys they had missed. After capturing them all, Aki discovers that Space Station SARU-003 wasn't completely destroyed and that Specter's is hiding there. Upon arriving, they find Specter is strangely turning himself in. Yumi falls for Specter's lie, which leads to them getting captured. However, Kei and Yumi were able to escape, beat Specter, and capture him once and for all. Afterwards, they two twins go home and get ready to go to school. Characters * Kei/Satoru is one of the two main playable protagonists of Ape Escape 3. He is a typical overconfident hothead, and he wants to stop Specter. * Yumi/Sayaka is the first and only playable heroine in the main series, and is one of the two characters you can pick to play as and she wants to stop Specter. * Aki is the aunt of Kei and Yumi and acts as a guide for them. She makes a futuristic bracelet that allows the twins to morph into any of 7 forms. She also holds a history with Dr. Tomoki, working with him at one point. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, you choose between Kei or Yumi to play as, where your choice only determines whether some monkeys are attracted to you or not, as some are in Yumi's "Fan club", and will be lovestruck at first sight. R1 and R2 are your jumping buttons, whereas the four face buttons are assigned gadgets and dictate which gadget you have equipped. Gadgets * Stun Club- "This gadget is used for standard attacks.''" Returning from previous games, this is one of the two gadgets you start out with, and one you will be using a majority of your playthrough. You tilt the Right Joystick in a direction to hit in that direction. * Monkey Net- "This gadget is used for '''capturing monkeys'." Also returning with a new name and being a starter gadget, the Monkey Net allows you to capture the conniving monkeys and is probably the most used gadget of them all. You spin the Right Joystick to move the net. * Monkey Radar- "This gadget is used for locating monkeys." As the first gadget you obtain upon entering a level, it's two uses are to find monkeys' locations and to find out more about those monkeys. It is obtained as you enter Hide-n-Seek Forest/Hide-and-Seek Forest. You spin the Right Joystick or press L2 to view more information. * Super Hoop- "This gadget allows you to run quickly." The Super Hoop is one of the fastest ways to travel in Ape Escape 3, only being rivaled by the Cyber Ace's mid-air dash. It is the most useful gadget to speedrunners or when you're performing the time trials. It is obtained as you enter The Big City/Life in the Big City. You spin the Right Joystick rapidly to activate the hoop and move the Left stick when activated to move faster. * Slingback Shooter- "This gadget allows you to attack from far away." The slingback shooter is a slingshot that is used to either knock high-up monkeys down or as a long range weapon, along with being able to hit certain unreachable levers or switches. In the Shopping area or from Specter TV boxes, you can obtain two other types of ammunition for it. It is obtained as you enter Specter TV Studio/Thrilling TV Studio. You pull back the Right Joystick and release to fire a shot. * Water Net- The Water Net is a strange gadget, as it is not equipped, but simply deployed automatically when the player enters water. It is obtained as you enter Bootown/Little Shop of Horrors. You move with the Left Joystick and tilt the Right Joystick to deploy a net, and pressing the Left Joystick in will make you dive, and pressing R1 or R2 after that causes you to rise. * R.C. Car- "This gadget can be remote-controlled." The R.C. Car can scare monkeys cowering in certain spots, collect coins from afar, activate floor switches, and deal damage to enemies. There are different styles for the R.C. Car in the Hobby Shop. It is obtained as you enter The Hot Springs/Hot Springs for Good Health * Sky Flyer- "This gadget is used for high-flying." It is used to reach high places that Kei or Yumi couldn't before. It is obtained as you enter Mount Amazing/Mishap Mountain. Morphs A new arrival for the Ape Escape series, Morphs allows the player to change form and gain abilities not able to be gained via gadgets. These include stronger and more varied attacks, greater movement ability, and other, more specific abilities as well. * Fantasy Knight- "This defensive morph has a powerful attack and wields a mighty shield." * Wild West Kid- "This morph is good at long distance attacks." * Miracle Ninja- "A nimble morph with a Doppelgànger ability." * Genie Dancer- "This morph calls forth a dancing genie!" * Dragon Kung Fu Fighter- "This morph is great for combo attacks." * Cyber Ace- "This morph gives you an Electro-pulse Spark attack and a mid-air dash." * Super Monkey- "This morph lets you befriend the monkeys and search for hidden rooms!" Minigames Levels Passwords In Ape Escape 3, on the main menu, if players hold down L1, L2, R1, and R2 and press start, a secret password menu appears, which allows players to input passwords for rewards. On the Japanese version, all passwords must be input in Hiragana, even if the words they spell are meant to be written with Katakana or Kanji. Development Voice Actors Gallery Names in Other Languages Trivia *This is the first main Ape Escape title where no new Gadgets appear. **This is also the first main Ape Escape title where the Magic Punch is missing. *The passwords "grobyc" and "るさぐーぼいさ" are both Cyborg backwards. (さいぼーぐさる "saibōgu saru" can roughly translate to "Cyborg Monkey"). Along with this, "krops", "urekak", and "るさるけか" are the name of the monkey they spawn, backwards. (かけるさる "kakeru saru" translates to "Kakeru monkey") *Tape 29, "Mystery Movie" is obtainable through the Music Shop and a password, but Tape 30, "Special Movie!" is only unlockable via password. *In the Japanese version, most every piece of concept art has japanese text on it, however, all of the text present was removed in localization. *This is the last main Ape Escape title on the PlayStation 2, and in the series. Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games